


My Clumsy darling

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: They met when they were kids on the first day of school, Alec tripped and fell and Magnus held his hand to help him get up again, and now twenty years later they stayed together never letting go of each other's hand.





	My Clumsy darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy this and as always all characters belong to CC and all mistakes are mine.  
> Based on this prompt: "Person A is someone who doesn’t like/is too lazy or always forgets to tie their shoes . Person B always complains about this, repeatedly telling A to tie their shoes so they don’t trip and fall. One day while on a date, B notices A’s shoes are untied yet again. A kneels down as if to tie their shoe, but instead takes out a box and proposes to B".

**_Six years old , first day of school._ **

Alec was really nervous and scared today, it was his first day of school and he should be excited like all the other kids, but he wasn't. Because he was all alone , Jace and Izzy were a year younger than him so they couldn't be with him until next year.

He was fidgeting in his place unable to stay still ,and biting on his lips and his little fingers, he just waved his mom goodbye who promised him to come pick him up at the end of the day with his siblings .But he still felt a little scared here ,he felt his lips and chin start to quiver and he was on the verge of tears , but then he remembered what his mom and dad said to him this morning after breakfast when they were ready to go , they kissed his cheeks and told him "our Alec is a big and a brave boy". So he shook his head took a deep breath and walked to where his first class is.

When he reached there and he was just a couple of steps away from the door he tripped on the lace of his sneakers which he forgot to tie again ,and fell on the floor face first. Hard.

He was laying on the floor and was about to cry again ,he was really angry because school isn't fun like his parents promised him , he didn't like it .But before he started he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently , he turned his head and looked up , suddenly all the throbbing pain in his nose and his embarrassment from the fall were forgotten in front of the beautiful toothy grin of the boy kneeling beside him.

"Hi, I'm Magnus , nice to meet you, it's really good I'm not the only one late , come on lets go together" .He said then he got up and offered his hand to Alec to bring him up as well.

Alec took his hand then introduced himself"Alexa..umm Alec my name is Alec, thank you".

Magnus smiled at him again then gave him his backpack which fell with him then offered his hand again, this time for Alec to hold so they can enter the classroom together.

Alec took his hand then blushed, bowed his head and stammered his thanks. Maybe school was really fun after all.

What they didn't know is that they will always keep on holding each other's hands and never let go , no matter what will happen.

**_Twenty Years Later…_ **

Today was a really big and important day for Alec, he was planning this for a while now, everything was perfect the restaurant , the speech he prepared but knew that he was going to forget it all when in front of Magnus ,the ring and the suit he was wearing thanks to Izzy. All was perfect. However, the way he was going to propose would be special and Magnus will never suspect anything, all that is left is for Magnus to say yes. He was really hoping he would.

So as he was standing in their bedroom in front of the full length mirror adjusting his tie while he was waiting for Magnus to finish his last touches on his look , his mind went to the day he first met the love of his life, they were inseparable since then doing everything together whether its studying , playing , getting into trouble all while Magnus always kept on, until this day ,reminding him to tie his shoelaces or getting down to tie them up for him while gently chastising him "Alexander, darling seriously you might break your leg or something one day, stop forgetting to tie them". It seems that this was a habit he couldn’t get rid of but it was the reason he met the love of his life so he really can't hate it.

They did it all together and Alec knew with absolute certainty that he wants to spend all his life with Magnus, first getting married then adopting a kid or ten, and a couple of cats, grow old and wrinkly together surrounded by their family and their grandchildren , then they will buy a house in the country and enjoy their last days together, and that would be the most perfect life he could ever ask for.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by hands hugging his waist and a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "What are you thinking of darling?" Magnus asked.

"Of you obviously". He said while turning in his hands to face him then he cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss there.

"Yeah, well come on my love we'll be late for our reservations".

Alec leaned forward and kissed him on his lips then whispered "I love you"

"I love you too, dear".

When they reached the restaurant Alec stopped before entering then he looked at Magnus, his lined brown eyes that turned golden when the light hit them right, the beauty spot above his brow which he really liked to kiss every morning , his lips, and his amazing black and burgundy suit, he looked amazing, and he was about to propose to this wonderful man and he couldn’t believe that they will be husbands soon.

"What's wrong darling, something on my face?"

"No, you're really beautiful tonight, as always" he replied smiling.

"Thank you darling, you look handsome too , this suit fits you perfectly, though I can't wait to get you out of it tonight"

Then he stepped forward and put one hand on Alec's neck the other is caressing his face and Alec for one second forgot how to breathe, no matter how long they're together Magnus will always have this effect on him. He leaned to whisper in his ears "you forgot to tie your shoes again my love, thought I should tell you".

Alec groaned then kneeled down to do them "Oh my god, I hate you"

"No, you don’t ,darling" Magnus answered while laughing at him.

Though Alec might have acted like he was a bit annoyed, but actually this was all a part of his plan, because today he left them untied on purpose in hopes of Magnus reminding him again to do them which will give him the chance to kneel and propose and give an unsuspecting Magnus the best surprise of his life. Hopefully.

He did as he was told and while he was kneeling to pretend that he was tying them he was getting the little ring box out of his pocket, while Magnus was busy looking at his phone probably checking his hair.

"No, I really don’t , In fact i really, really love you and I can't imagine a life without you Magnus" he said softly.

This caught Magnus attention and he turned to where Alec was only to be met with a kneeling Alec holding a ring in his hand, all thoughts left his head and he was only staring at Alec with wide eyes.

"Since the first day I met you, you stood by my side, held my hand and gave me the strength to get up again, and until now this never changed you're always by my side supporting and loving me , believing in me even when no one else did, and I hope I did the same thing to you, I'll always love you, you'll stay with me, in my heart forever and nothing can ever change that".

Magnus's eyes where shining with tears and he was aware of his own tears, but still he needed to ask the most important question he'll ever ask.

"Magnus Bane, will you give me an unending happiness and agree to marry me?" he asked in a raspy and teary voice.

"Yes , yes , Oh my god Alexander" Magnus answered through his tears then grabbed Alec by his shirt lapels to pull him up and to give him a long, heartfelt, passionate and sweet kiss in the middle of a cheering crowd.

After that they entered the restaurant to celebrate with a bottle of fancy champagne and delicious food " I hope you won't forget your shoelace and trip on our wedding day my dear Alexander , because that would be really funny and I'll laugh a lot and ruin my makeup , and that won't do, I have to look perfect that day" Magnus said and he was already laughing imagining his dear fiancée tripping on their wedding day.

Alec rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide his smile, he was the happiest man on earth and all the other planets now "Yeah, don’t worry I'll make sure to remember ,though maybe I'll trip anyway because of how amazing you'll look" he answered.

"You flatter me, Alexander, how about we get home now so I can take this suit off as I promised tonight?"

Alec laughed then, that wonderful laugh of his that crinkles his eyes and this is the best sight Magnus has ever seen and he then vowed that he will do whatever he can so that Alec can keep smiling at him like this always.

"I love you, Alexander"

"I love you too".

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
